Conflicted Choices
by purplekittyX3
Summary: What you want to do is different than what you have to do... short one-shot about a page long that was written on whim.


"Don't leave…"

Two simple words between the two as they lay in the bed, hidden beneath the moonlight. The black cat coloured with moonlight stared at his pink haired lover, gazing at her sweet lips as she slept soundly, her fingers interlaced with his in a small, yet firm grip. "Don't let them do anything to you…" He whispered to the dreaming girl. He loved her… if there was anything he knew, it was that. Easter had taken everything away from him- his family, his friends…his home and his dream…but now he had a new dream… a pink haired dream. An angel with eyes like pools of molten gold. He kissed one of those beautiful eyes.

Not too long ago they had been exchanging sweet words. She would sleep under his protection, like always, and he would look over her peaceful form, taking in his fill throughout the night time."Don't let them take you away…" Amu was all he had left, all he needed. If they took her too, he wouldn't know what he would do- exactly what they'd been aiming for this entire time. Easter's assassin, the black cat, to reveal his crazed side…to turn him into the monster he was raised to be. How much longer would he be able to enjoy his time with her? If only he were able to love her like this, everyday, just like he wanted to. To taste those soft pink lips, calling out his name in that sweet voice as she smiled at him… that very smile, the only thing that brought him joy. The only thing that he would give up anything for.

_Yes…that's right…_

As long as she's smiling. If only he could always be the cause of that beautiful, beautiful smile. The smile she would flash at him as she told him the three words he never had the courage to say, because, if he told her, then what would happen? Would they take her away, just like that? If he admitted it to her- to himself, what would become of him once they snatched her away, just like they did to everything else? But he would say it now, only once, and leave before they could do anything to her- before they harmed her.

He knew, she would beg him not to go if he left while she was awake, and he would not be able to resist. But she would be safe… she would forget about him, and marry a nice, stable man with an ordinary job. Raise some kids, and be the housewife of a comforting home, just like he wanted the two of them to be. He let out a miserable laugh. An assassin, a family man? Someone who could take care of his kids, love his wife, and be certain that nothing would happen? No. It could never happen. No matter what, Easter would do anything to split them apart. He wouldn't let them have their way, and turn him into a monster. He would tell her just once, even if she wouldn't be conscious to hear it. The three words his heart ached to say- to shout out to the world that painful truth, then take her away and run…but from Easter? Impossible. Absolutely, utterly impossible- yet another painful truth. They would find them, no matter where they ran. He slipped the farewell letter onto her table, moving out of her bed, reluctant to let go of her small, tender hands. He watched as their fingers unlaced themselves slowly, and kissed her, for the last time- gently, as to not wake her up. This would be the last time he would feel her warmth. He would treasure it, never forget it until his death. He slid open the window, his figure shadowed in the moonlight. Everything was dark except for the smooth, crystalline streak now running down his cheek, illuminated by the moonlight.

He would at least be able to watch over her, like the moon over a sleeping city, and make sure that she was happy, even if he longed- wished to be the one beside her at all times.

"I love you, Amu…"

He stepped out onto the balcony, taking in every single memory he held there, and jumped, his silhouette disappearing into the night. The wind blew through her bedroom curtains, blowing the tears now falling slowly over her face as she sobbed- broken echoes in the silence. She did not chase after him as she wished, knowing exactly why he had left. It was because she knew that kept her from doing what she truly wanted to do. So instead of doing so, she repeated his parting words- the ones she had always longed to hear- inside her head.

"I love you, Amu…"

"I love you too, Ikuto."


End file.
